


Crop Tops and Shattered Cups

by frostedcupcake (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Humor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, lena is a useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostedcupcake
Summary: For someone who's managed to take down sexist businessmen for years with just a few words, Lena is remarkably inarticulate in front of Kara. Well, not exactly Kara herself - more like her extremely muscled midsection, which makes the hot summer weather extra inconvenient to Lena.Or, Lena can't stop staring at Kara's abs whenever she wears crop tops, which just so happens to be every day. And it's becoming a problem.





	Crop Tops and Shattered Cups

Lena Luthor has had enough of Kara’s abs. Although that’s not a sentence she had ever imagined she would think to herself, it’s true. In the past week, she’s destroyed God knows how many ceramic cups just daydreaming about Kara’s gloriously sculpted abdominal muscles.

The summer heat itself is enough to make Lena irritable, but Kara’s sudden change in wardrobe is making everything worse. And Lena knows that Kara’s temperature naturally runs high, so she wears even less than the average person during the summertime - but it’s not like Kara absolutely _has_ to wear crop tops every day.

Especially not when those crop tops give Lena a frankly overwhelming view of Kara’s abs… Every. Single. Damn. Day.

 

Last Friday had been the first incident, in Lena’s kitchen. She had invited Kara over for brunch, and when Kara had endearingly texted her asking what to wear, Lena said she could dress however she wanted - after all, it wasn’t like her home was some fancy Italian restaurant.

Lena had deeply regretted that decision.

Kara had arrived unexpectedly early at Lena’s front door in a simple but nice outfit: white sneakers, cute denim jeans, an “L” necklace Lena had gifted her for a recent friendaversary (“It stands for lesbian,” Lena had joked in her mind), and a light burgundy crop-top.

Lena hadn’t recognized the danger at first, too distracted by Kara’s bright smile, which showed off her blindingly white teeth and the adorable crinkles at the edges of her eyes.

But when Kara offered to help Lena finish preparing the meal, then, oh boy, was there _danger_. When Kara reached up to the top of a shelf for the salt shaker, Lena got a full view of those incredible, majestic, beautiful abs that she had dreams about only once every two weeks, thank you very much.

And then Kara, oh, innocent, sweet Kara, had turned to Lena and asked, “Is there something wrong?” Because of course she had heard Lena’s pulse accelerate, and of course Lena had only dumbly responded, “N-no. Nothing’s wrong at all,” while simultaneously wanting to melt into a puddle and disintegrate into the floor. But she couldn’t, because that wasn’t physically possible within the constraints of Earth’s physics, and that would only concern Kara further, and then she’d also have to pay the landlord extra money for turning into a puddly gay mess on one of his apartment floors.

 

Every single time they met after that first incident, Kara had continued to wear her crop tops, completely unaware of Lena’s predicament. And now every time Kara stretches, or waves, or blows a kiss to Lena, Lena gets another torturous glimpse of those angel-kissed beauties that she longs to touch, or maybe lick, or - oh no no no, let’s not go there.

“Earth to Lena?” Kara shakes a hand in front of Lena’s face. “Hello? Are you alive?”

“Yes, yes! Sorry,” Lena shakes her head vigorously, as though the movement would free her mind from all the thoughts she currently shouldn't be thinking about her best friend. “I was just… distracted.”

“I noticed,” Kara chuckles. “I asked, what are you looking at?”

“Huh?” Lena asks, genuinely confused. “I was staring at something?”

“Yes, unless you were just staring into space. But I’ve noticed you looking at the same spot on my stomach for about a week now, and I can’t figure it out.” A cute crinkle appears at the center of Kara’s forehead in her confusion.

Oh lord, why did Lena have to be in love with such an attractive but utterly oblivious woman?

“It’s because you’re hot, Kara,” Lena says exasperatedly, shocked at the words as they tumble out of her own mouth traitorously.

Upon hearing those five words, Kara’s eyes widen comically in shock. Open-mouthed, she sputters for several seconds, to no avail. Lena’s panic increases exponentially with each passing second of silence.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Kara, I shouldn’t objectify you like that. We’ve been friends for a long time, and now I probably just ruined our friendship completely. It’s okay if you don’t feel comfortable being around me anymore,” Lena says shakily, already feeling hot tears rising up.

It takes another couple seconds before Kara blurts out a bit more loudly than necessary, “No, no, it’s okay! It’s perfectly fine, Lena! Don’t worry, I want to stay friends with you! And, actually, I kind of liked it when…”

When Kara trails off, Lena perks up and asks, “When what, Kara?”

Another several seconds’ wait before Kara responds, “When, when you um, called me… hot?” Kara blushes profusely, her cheeks turning a hilariously bright pink.

Lena laughs loudly, and the sudden outburst of mirth is contagious. It breaks the temporarily tense atmosphere that had been settling over them.

“I can’t believe I was the one who stared at your abs for over a week, and yet you still manage to be embarrassed,” Lena says, gazing at Kara adoringly.

“I don’t really understand what’s so special about them,” Kara says, looking down at the toned muscles which Lena practically worships.

When she hears Lena’s pulse race suddenly, Kara smirks and lifts her shirt up a little more.

Lena knows exactly what she’s doing, yet she can’t stop her eyes from following the movement.

But just when she’s falling into Kara’s trap, Lena snaps back to reality and abruptly snarls, “Kara Danvers, don’t you dare test me.” 

Raising her hands in mock surrender, Kara pulls her shirt down, leans back, and says rather smugly, “Sorry, I didn’t realize how much it affected you.”

Lena feels as though the room has heated up several degrees. She wants to say something just as coy, but instead she scolds Kara for teasing her.

“If you only knew how many cups I broke just _thinking_ about your abs…” Lena grumbles.

Kara reddens significantly, then admits defeat. Still blushing, she inquires shyly, “But Lena, does that mean you… like me?”

Wanting to tease Kara back, Lena says brightly, “Like you? Of course I like you, Kara, we’re best friends!”

Kara deflates a little and says, “But do you like me, um, ro-romantically?”

Lena laughs heartily, making Kara deflate further until Lena says, “You doofus, of course I like you! I’ve loved you since the day we met, for God’s sake!”

“Oh, me too!” Kara says brightly, making Lena’s heart trip over itself several times.

“What?! Then why didn’t you ever ask me out?” Lena cries out, surprised at Kara’s confession.

“I… was too afraid for a while. I used the fact that you didn’t know I was Supergirl as an excuse for not asking you out, and then when I found out that you knew and you didn’t care, I just… avoided the topic.” Kara doesn’t quite meet Lena’s eyes when she speaks, and Lena lifts her chin so she can look at Kara properly.

Softening, Lena asks gently, “Why did you feel the need to avoid it, Kara?”

“I… didn’t know I was gay for a long time. And I didn’t want to admit it to myself,” Kara sighs, and Lena recognizes the slight sparkle in her eyes despite the timidness in her voice, the sign of a long-held burden being lifted.

“I’m proud that you can say it in front of me now,” Lena smiles encouragingly. “And Kara, there’s absolutely no need to worry. We can take our relationship nice and slow - that is, if you want a relationship.”

“Of course I do!” Kara beams. “You’re the most amazing, intelligent, beautiful, charming, and alluring woman in the entire universe!”

“Whoa there, save the compliments for Valentine’s Day,” Lena laughs.

“Lena, I have a question,” Kara says suddenly and adorably, like a curious kindergartner.

“What is it?” Lena smiles affectionately.

“Well, why didn’t you ever ask me out if you liked me for so long?”

 

Oh. She wasn’t expecting _that_ question.

Having already revealed almost all her inner thoughts already, Lena says resignedly, “I was also afraid, Kara. But not afraid of myself being gay - that I had already known for a while. I thought I didn’t deserve you, and you would never love me anyway. Who could ever fall for a Luthor?”

Immediately, Kara responds, “Lena, that’s a terrible thing to think. You, of all people, are incredibly deserving of love. You’re charitable and selfless and wonderful and--”

“Kara, I get it,” Lena cuts her off, distracted. Kara’s about to interrupt again before she sees that Lena’s staring directly at her lips. Her heart suddenly starts to race, and her mind clouds over with the singular thought of how close she is to Lena. Close, but not quite close enough.

 

“Lena, I have one last question,” Kara whispers, leaning forward a little.

“Tell me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Lena’s answer is physical instead of verbal, as she falls forward into Kara’s touch, collapsing into the kiss blissfully. Kara is an incredible kisser, and she moves her mouth eagerly but delicately against Lena’s. Kara pours out all her passion and adoration into the kiss, and through her movements, Lena can feel her saying, “See? I fell in love with a Luthor.”

After a few moments, Lena becomes impatient and snakes her arms beneath Kara’s shirt. Kara yelps with the feeling of Lena’s cold fingers on her skin, but then settles comfortably into the sensation of her abs being touched and appreciated.

“Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lena pulls away suddenly, removing her hands from under Kara’s shirt. “I just told you we could take it slow, but then I completely--”

Kara muffles her last words as she pulls Lena back in again into a searing kiss, making her feel like she’s on fire. Lena’s entire body is electrified, and it fills up with endless exhilaration as she kisses Kara again and again.

Lena kisses Kara until her lungs are about to give out, and then she finally has to pull away. Lipstick smudged everywhere, she gives Kara a satisfied smile, and Kara’s answering grin says more than words ever could.

 

The next week, it seems like Lena has just about moved on from her obsession with Kara’s abs. Having touched them enough, she’s memorized every single part of them, how they look tensed versus relaxed, how they look wet versus dry, and how they’re coated with absolutely delicious sweat after Kara exercises.

But it seems as though the devil’s out to get her, when Lena sees Kara return from training at the DEO with a clean white tank top on, and she fixates on her new favorite part of Kara’s body.

Kara opens the front door with her new key, effortlessly ruining both Lena’s life and underwear when she flexes her bicep unintentionally in an enthusiastic wave hello. Lena almost drools over the sight, and she practically runs to the bathroom to take a cold shower.

 _Here we go again_ , Lena thinks to herself as the water washes over her skin. Just another day in the life of Lena the useless lesbian.

Lena’s exasperated with herself, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'm both excited and a little anxious to post it! Hope you enjoyed reading it - I was inspired to write by the beautiful Supercorp fandom and its many talented authors. Let me know what you thought of it in the comments! (you can call me Frost if you like :)


End file.
